A Flower in Midgar
by windyhurrice
Summary: A fic about how Aerith met Zack,, I've nothing much to say since this will develope into chapters. I hope someone will read it please Stares with innocently wet chibi eyes
1. Default Chapter

A Flower in Midgar  
  
Hi people! If anyone had read my 'Sleeping Zidane?', I hope you enjoyed   
it! This time, it's about how Aerith met Zack and how they were   
together, how Zack left and how Aerith felt. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: First sight.  
  
A man, with long black spikey hair, dressed in dark purple with a big sword   
hanging over his back, is walking in the middle of the streets of Sector 5 of  
a place called Midgar. As he walked around, he felt a tap on his back.   
  
He turned, revealing a young lady, dressed with a red short jacket covering  
her pink dress, her brown hair tied in a french-plaited pony tail with a pink   
ribbon, holding a basket of flowers.  
  
"Excuse me sir, would you like to buy a flower? It's only one gil for one   
flower," her green eyes glowed.  
  
"Why, flowers in Midgar! Now that's someting rare!" He smiled at her.  
  
"I'd love to buy one miss but..." he trailed off and fell onto the ground.  
  
"SIR!?" The flower girl screamed.  
  
"-I'm extremely allergic to flowers..." the guy fainted.  
  
~**~  
  
Morning. The man woke up and saw himself in a bedroom. He got up and  
went down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning!" a cheery voice came from below. It was the flower girl.  
  
"Uh...good morning..." the guy replied.  
  
The flower girl came near to him and stared at him. She smiled.  
  
"You certainly look fine! How about breakfast?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Fine with me," he replied.  
  
"Mom, the person wants breakfast!" she called into the kitchen."You need  
my help?"  
  
"No thanks dear!" her mother called back.  
  
They both sat at the table.  
  
"Eh, what happened when I fainted?" the guy asked.  
  
"Everyone stared at you and I had to carry you home by myself! You're   
heavy!" she stated.  
  
"What would you expect from a guy!?"  
  
"I guess so too... well I'm Aerith, and you?"  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"Nice to meet you Zack!" she shook hands with him.  
  
The mother comes in carrying breakfast. She places the breakfast on the   
table.  
  
"Mom, this is Zack. Zack, meet my mom, Elmyra." Aerith introduced.  
  
"Well Zack, how are you feeling?" Elmyra asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Hey what's that strange glow in your eyes?" Aerith questioned.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"You don't need to reply if you don't like to," The girl took back.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Are you from around here?" Elmyra asked.  
  
"Not really..."  
  
The trio carried on talking.  
  
~**~  
  
Elmyra is inside the kitchen washing dishes. Zack and Aerith   
decided to go outdoors.  
  
"Be careful dear!" Elmyra told Aerith."Zack, will you look after her  
for me?"  
  
"Sure, I have to thank you for your kindness of making me my   
breakfast."  
  
As the duo went out, Zack scanned around him surrounds.  
  
"Do you want to walk around my flower garden?" Aerith asked.   
"Wait, I forgot you're allergic to flowers...."  
  
"It's fine if I don't inhale too much.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"hey, how about I'll show you around?"  
  
Both went to the Garden, then the town (Sector 5), then to a church in  
middle of nowhere.  
  
They both wnet in.  
  
"I loved this place, hey Zack, think I can plant flowers in here?"  
  
"Sure, the soil undeneath that crack is good."A voice fromthe entance  
was heard.  
  
The men wore a navy business suit and navy tie, with long dark brown hair.  
  
"Tseng!?" Aerith cried.  
  
~*to be continued...*~  
  
Well wadda ya think? What happens next? wait for the next chapter! 


	2. A Flower in Midgar Ch.2

A Flower in Midgar (C2)  
  
Hi people! This is the second part of 'A flower in Midgar'. All these (C2),   
(C3) etc. meant chapter something. Let me remind you of last chap, as Zack  
and Aerith is in the church, A mysterious figure appears: Tseng......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi there Aerith....who's that fella?" Tseng asked, three guards appearing   
behind him.  
  
"This...is my boyfriend! Yes my boyfriend!" Aerith crossed her arms with   
Zack's.  
  
"Wha-!" Zack's mouth was covered by Aerith's hand. Both turned their  
backs to the guards and Tseng and whispers.  
  
"I'm not your boyfriend!" Zack whispered aloud.  
  
"I know, just be my bodyguard for now please?"  
  
"But--"  
  
"PLEASE!?"  
  
"Okay........." -_-;  
  
"HEY! What are you two whispering!?" Tseng yelled.  
  
"Just like what do you want to do with me?" Aerith asked innocently.  
  
"We do what we do everyday, try to take over the world-I MEAN  
TAKE YOU TO OUR HEADQUARTERS!" Tseng screamed embarrassingly.  
  
"That's from 'The pinky and the brain...." Zack teased.  
  
"Shaddup! Catch them!" Tseng yelled.  
  
The three guards dashed over at the duo, Zack took out his big long sword   
from his back. As the guards tries to shoot them, Zack dodged the bullets  
with his sword and jumped towards them, hacking away.  
  
Tseng moved forward and took out his gun, aiming for Zack. Luckily Aerith  
hit the back of Tseng's head with a broken bottle found on the floor of the   
church and Tseng fell over.  
  
"RUN!" Zack cried as soon as he finished the guards and ran outside with  
the flower girl.  
  
~**~  
  
The two of them ran to a train station and got on a train. As they hurried   
inside, they began to calm down and noticed they're the only people in the  
room.  
  
"Geez, that was close!" Zack panted.  
  
"I'm sorry about this trouble.." Aerith replied.  
  
"It's fine besides, I'm not in a hurry right now," Zack smiled. "But why are   
they after you?"  
  
Silence filled the room. Aerith sat down on a seat and Zack sat beside her.  
  
"Aerith?"  
  
"Can you promise....not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please, just promise me, not to tell anyone if you want to know..."  
  
"Okay, I promise!"  
  
"Well... let's see....where to start.... ah yes. I think I was 7 at that time,  
Elmyra, my mother......not my real mother......but my stepmother had   
adopted me. I think I'm an 'Ancient', not human..."  
  
They entered a tunnel and the room went a bit gloomy.  
  
"Not...human?"  
  
"Yes, not human...'Ancients' are said to be able to find the 'Promise land'."  
  
"Promise..Land? What's that?"  
  
"A land full of happiness I think, the people that are finding me wants  
to find this land."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To find an energy called MAKO. MAKO is the source of the planet; and  
the source which people nowadays use for household activites. They  
believe that this 'Promise land' contains alot of MAKO..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anyway, that's the short version of my story. What about your story?"  
  
"My story?"  
  
"Like...what you're here for?"  
  
"I'm a member of SOLDIER in first Class."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yeah....you sound excited..."  
  
"Oh no, it's just that I'm never in SOLDIER before...what's it like?"  
  
"Tough! And then there's practice everyday, I'm just back from a mission  
yesterday and I stumbled on you."  
  
"I think I made you stumbled on me." The couple laughed.  
  
"Hey, about that boyfriend thing...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't mind being your bodyguard from now on...."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Thanks Zack!" Aerith threw her arms around him and hugged him. Zack  
hugged her too.  
  
~**~  
  
In the shinra headquarters-  
  
"Sorry sir, we failed to get the Ancient again." Tseng apologised.  
  
"Oh well, better luck next time then....." Reeve (sp?) answered.  
  
"Also, I spotted she has a bodyguard.."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"He has a strange glow in his eyes too... is he a member of SOLDIER?"  
  
"Could be, but our mission is to capture that Ancient, clear!?"  
  
"Understood sir!" Tseng left the room and closed the door. "If Reeve doesn't  
do anything about that guy.....I will."   
  
~*to be continued...*~  
  
That's Chapter 2! This is turning from a boring story into romance! No!  
^_^;; well I dunno what this is gonna turn out like so I'm sorry if this is   
messed up! Gomen nasai! *bows* Also there's alot of stuff about FF7 that I   
totally forgot and my head is a bit rusted. ^^ ;; Hope you join me with the  
next chapter and support me and my fics! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	3. A Flower in Midgar Ch.3

A Flower in Midgar (C3)  
  
Hi People! did ya enjoy the last 2 chaps? Here's the third enjoy! Reminder  
from last chap: Tseng plans to do something on Zack and Aerith!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning. Zack and Aerith is around the connection between Sector 5 and   
Sector 6, practicing defencive and offensive skills.  
  
"Hey! You call that a hit? That's a scratch!" Zack teased.  
  
"Oh yeah? Try this!" Aerith yelled.  
  
Zack, 1st class SOLDIER was teaching Aerith about protecting herself. After  
a while, both went back to the church of Sector 5. They rest on the seats.  
  
"Thanks for teaching me about protective skills," Aerith commented.  
  
"Notta bother!" Zack replied with a smile.  
  
"How did your mission go?"  
  
"The Boss was very happy about it, and I've got a new mission."  
  
"New...new mission?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I dunno, about 2-3 months I think..."  
  
"2.....2-3 MONTHS!?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That means I can't see you for 2-3 months..."  
  
"........"  
  
"But you will come back, won't you?"  
  
"I can't be sure, depends on the danger of the mission....besides....."  
  
"Besides?"  
  
"I might get to see my parents."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Today...."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Look, I'm not the one that makes these stupid mission decisions okay?"  
  
"...You will come back won't you?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Speak up like!"  
  
"...I mightn't!"  
  
"........" Aerith just stared at her bodyguard, she turned, pouted, walked back  
home. Zack stared at her back, he sighs and walked towards the Shinra HQ.  
  
~**~  
  
"Sending that guy to Nibelheim was a good choice, afterall, he and Aerith will  
have a separation cermony to celebrate...." Tseng smirked. "Right boys?"  
  
"Yeah, with him out of the way, we could capture that Ancient in no time!"   
Reno answered with his right-hand up.  
  
"Yes.." Rude announced with little emotion.  
  
"Okay, get to work guys!" The trio marched their way to Sector 5.  
  
~**~  
  
Aerith walked around Sector 5, then she returned home. She walked around   
her flower garden, then finally went inside her house.  
  
"Why Aerith, you're back! How's the practice?" Elmyra asked.  
  
"Fine...." Aerith replied with depression and goes up to her room. She threw   
herself on the bed. She thought about Zack. She got up and saw a letter and   
saw a package of some sort. She opened the package which revealed some  
flower seeds. She opened the letter, it wrote:  
  
Dear Aerith,  
I am sorry that I know I would upset you because of my new  
mission. But I promise one thing, by the time you plant those flower seeds I  
gave you, I am gone. I will come back on the day that those flowers will bloom. Plant it somewhere safe and where you like them to be planted  
happily.  
Love  
Boyfriend Zack  
  
P.S.You'd be surprised what kind of flower it is.  
  
  
*Zack....Zack!* Aerith thought. She hurried downstairs and rushed through the door.  
  
"Where are you going dear?" Elmyra asked.  
  
"I'll be back before noon mom, see you!"Aerith shot out like a rocket.  
  
~**~  
  
Train station. Zack scanned his surroundings, sighed and went on the train.  
He sat beside a window with his partners from SOLDIER. As he thought about Aerith, he thought he heard her voice.  
  
"zack...zack.."  
  
Zack opened the window and saw Aerith running towards him. the train starts to leave.   
  
"Zack!" Aerith yelled while running with the train.  
  
"Aerith!?"  
  
"Zack, I'm gonna plant those seeds in the patch of soil in the church! So meet  
me in the church when that day comes!-Ahh!" Aerith called and collapsed  
onto the floor.  
  
"Aerith! Meet you in the church!"  
  
"Zack you have to come back!"  
  
As the train speeded up, it was out of sight. Aerith got up and returned to the church to plant her seeds.  
  
~*End*~  
  
Yeah! Thee End! Thee End! Finally my story of 'A flower in Midgar' is finished! So people, whaddaya think? I know it's really messed up and that it's not funny like 'Sleeping Zidane'. Don't ask me why I ended it that way, just that I'm running out of ideas! ^_^;; Join me again in 'Journey pal'/'Why Cloud liked Tifa 7 years ago!' Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Characters of FF7 are owned by squaresoft. 


End file.
